Teatro de la vida
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: Imité mi envidia con celos, y la lástima empañará tu sombra... Y así, ya no habrá marcha atrás. Spamfic.


Título: Teatro de la vida.

.

**Summary**: Imité mi envidia con celos, y la lástima empañará tu sombra... Y así, _ya __no__ habrá marcha atrás._

.

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias**: Este es un Spamfic, en parte lo hice porque no tenía que hacer, pero también porque quise hacer un fic así. El fic estará relatado en primera persona, no diré quién es el personaje, lo dejaré a su gusto _-Tanto Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gaara, y demás, pueden ser los narradores... Después de todo, es un Spamfic-, _pero eso sí, son personajes del mundo de NARUTO.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto y cía no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grande Masashi-sama.

.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

_***Teatro de la vida***_

_**By:**_

_**H**__i__**r**__ot__o__**K**__i__**y**__am__a__**1**__3_

.

_*5 de Mayo; Primera llamada._

.

Tengo que decir que no estoy **NADA** feliz. Soy bueno en esto, lo sé; pero debo admitir que no me alegra. Vago tras las bambalinas de un teatro isabelino, un teatro que no me presta atención... Están aquí por los demás.

.

No, así no era mi vida. Yo tenía familia, hijos, amor... Y cariño. Y ahora, creo que lo he perdido todo. Miro por el gran ventanal, escondido. Estoy entre las hojas del guión de mi destino, atado a un camino lleno de caídas, raspones y lágrimas... ¿Alguien me quiere ayudar?

.

_*15 de Mayo; Segunda llamada._

.

Me gritan aún estando al lado mío; intento mirar, ladear mi cabeza, pero mi tímpano sangrante no me lo permite. Gemido inaudible. Y aún así, me pongo a pensar...

.

Afilo mi dominio frente al ciclo de la vida. Muchos recuerdos vienen a mí de aquél día. Teatro para mí es expresar lo que siento, aunque lo malo me lleve de encuentro. Indudablemente, estoy perdido. Yo ya no recuerdo sonreír, es inútil, pero si sé que tú sonreías. Lo sé, lo sé, y lo ví...

.

... Soy diferente a los demás...

.

_*20 de Mayo; Tercera llamada._

.

Es una historia dramática del triste cómico caído. Es la típica dinámica de que _"todo es tan bonito que ya cansa_". ¿Quién es el principal? **Yo**. ¿A quién le aplauden al final? A ellos.

.

En dos líneas contruí mi casa, y no dejo pasar a la farsa de su burdo tópido; diría que esto sería exagerado, pero quiero que mi alma descanse tranquilamente, sin rencor ni más.

.

He oído consejos de muchas bocas, de muchas personas, de muchos pensamientos, y todos me dicen que la vida es de teatro...

.

_*23 de Mayo; Cuarta llamada._

.

Yo que soy actor, no logro tener el control de lo que hago. Sé lo que es el estrés social, y eso me empalaga; es como si probara una tortilla con mermelada. Vómito.

.

Tengo un montón de papeleo en el escritorio, ni siquiera encuentro mi plumilla aquí... Ni mi libreta de apuntes... Claro, ayer mataba por tener tiempo, pero ahora que lo tengo, es él quien me está matando.

.

¡Vamos! Una vista panorámica del acto a su manera, dejo de ser quien soy...

.

_...Para ser como __**ellos**__ quieran..._

.

_*29 de Mayo; Quinta llamada._

.

Miro sus rostros y poco a poco su alegría incrementa mi pena... Una pena infeliz atada al infierno ardiente, desteyos de luz cubriéndome la cara; era el insecto destrozado que se lanzaba fuera de su piel; me estoy ahogando ya que mi cabeza está rota.

.

_¿Acabaré como cenizas entonces?_

.

_*3 de Junio; Sexta llamada._

.

¡NO! ¡No quiero que entiendas mi pensamiento vulgar! Es mi deber adiestrar a un esclavo agitando un cinturón. Innegable. Si tú supieras lo que hay fuera, indudablemente te superaría...

.

Esta sensación es como un sueño flotante. Es tan placentero que incluso podría crear ese único efecto. Le dijo en voz baja la corteza a la semilla "Esas tristes palabras se derramarán de tu boca, y te cubrirán completamente..."

.

Pero_, ¿Por qué?_

.

_*8 de Junio; Séptima llamada._

.

La imagen de la caída de una mariposa sin alas... Al menos puedo recordar ese efecto. Pasan los días, el sol cubre y pudre tu piel. Dime, ¿Quién sigue de pie tras la seguía? Trágico, gradual, e incluso, descendente.

.

Soy un comprador podrido, ¡Qué vergüenza! Valientemente, también soy vendedor podrido. Puedo gritar fuertemente... Sólo hasta conocerme a mí mismo.

.

_*13 de Junio. Octava llamada._

.

No escribiré nada... Me siento mal. Se siente mal. Es más que sólo dolor imaginado...

.

..._La soledad de la realidad es __insoportable_...

.

_*20 de Junio; Novena llamada._

.

Recuerdo la última parte de la obra teatral de ayer. Fue de nuevo esa imagen de la caída de una mariposas sin alas, y amados eran los lugares que no se encuentran en el sol.

.

Desde el fondo de su liado corazón, cuidará a su mascota hasta la muerte. Era un triste amante, sin placer, sin pena. Se enrredaba y se marchaba, ennuetros ojos lo vimos.

.

Era la obra **casi** perfecta.

.

_*30 de junio. Última llamada._

.

_"Una imagen que no deja de descomponerse". _Me convertiré en polvo y, por eso, mi dolor no se marchará...

.

Voces... ¡ESPEREN!

.

No digan nada... Sólo siéntese y disfrute, no hay ningún motivo para no pagar la entrada; sólo se discute si alguna trama lo pide y quien muere sobrevive cuando la función acaba.

.

Alzaré mis brazos fuertemente, y gritaré a los cuatro vientos cada guión. Todos esperan a que se suba el telón rojo, debería ser el centro de atención, y creo que ya lo soy.

.

La agonía se escucha en cualquier parte. Imité mi envidia con celos, y la lástima empañará tu sombra...

.

...Y así, _ya __no__ habrá marcha atrás_...

_**.**_

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

_._

_Bueno, bueno, la verdad este Spam ya lo tenía en mi libreta hace tiempo, pero hasta ahora lo pasé a mi PC. _

_Espero y les guste -Y le entiendan-, ya que recuerden que este es un Spamfic, osease..._

_...Locuras del autor..._

_Ó, ideas... Díganse erróneas xD..._

_Sin más me despido, y gracias a todos los que han comentado en mis fic, en especial el de Sekkusu Kikenna O:_

_ahora sí..._

_¿Creen que me gané review's?_

_*ww*_

_¿Seep?_


End file.
